Just Move
by CasuallyPsychoFan
Summary: Rose has some free time, but who knew about her little secret? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Blank Mind

I was walking back to my dorm, finally getting some free-time.I looked at the time, 8:00 pm, human time. It's Sunday, nobody, beside patrol guardian, were awake. Maybe i could...

* * *

As i approached the room, pushed the door, I quickly grabbed my guitar. I had to be sure no one saw me, otherwise i'll never be able to live it down. God, I hope Sparky is busy with Lissa, but i'm afraid if I check on her, i'll be scared for life, that boy sure is pale...

As I scale the roof-top, with my 'ninja skills', I find myself sitting in-front of the audience of the stars, and the stage of the starry night.

Geez, Lissa and Comrade are rubbing of on me, i'm getting soft.

As I fixed the pitch and strum a few chords, I thought about the song I was going to sing.

I don't personally think I have a nice voice, but I used to sing for Lissa when we were in Portland. After her family passed away, I took it upon myself to continue the tradition.

I know i'm not Rhea Dragomir, but i'll always try my hardest to be the best i can be for her, she is, after all, my charge to be. But more than that, she is practically my sister, and I love her very much.

As I began strumming, I started to sing

 _("In My Veins" - Jesse McCartney)_

 _I'm an addict, a junkie, a fiend._  
 _I gotta have it, it keeps callin' for me._  
 _I need a fix, a quick hit._  
 _My body's achin' hand are shakin' for it._

 _It's like dope, man, cause it's so dope man._  
 _I'm a customer get service on the regular._  
 _With that drug, man, it keeps me up man._  
 _Can't get enough, no I can't get enough._

 _It's like a blood rush straight to my head_  
 _When I think about you in my bed._

 _He's all up in my veins._  
 _Ooh, I got addicted._  
 _His love is so addictive._  
 _It took over me._

 _He's all up in my veins._  
 _It's like I got a shot._  
 _Injection to my heart._  
 _It flows through my body._

 _He's all up in my veins._  
 _And I need it everyday._  
 _Good lovin' oh baby,_  
 _Ooh yay, ooh yay._

 _He's all up in my veins, veins, veins._  
 _He's all up in my veins, veins, veins._  
 _Ooh, oh._

 _Take the car, the keys to the crib._  
 _The pin number to the ATM._  
 _All my money, you can have it all,_  
 _For a hit, hit, hit._

 _Ain't no rehab gonna help because I'm feelin' out of control._  
 _You're the medicine baby rock me up for one more dose._  
 _I'm high as a kite now,_  
 _Ooh, and I'm floating on cloud 9_

 _It's like a blood rush straight to my head,_  
 _When I think about you in my bed._

 _Its like a blood rush straight to my head,_  
 _When I think about you in my bed._

 _He's all up in my veins._  
 _Ooh, I got addicted._  
 _Her love is so addictive._  
 _It took over me._

 _He's all up in my veins._  
 _Its like I got a shot._  
 _Injection to my heart._  
 _It flows through my body._  
 _He's all up in my veins._

 _And I need it everyday._  
 _Good lovin oh baby,_  
 _Ooh yay, ooh yay._

 _He's all up in my veins, veins, veins._  
 _He's all up in my veins, veins, veins._  
 _Ooh, oh._

 _Yeah boy, the love you give,_  
 _Its so insane, its like,_  
 _Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh._

 _Yeah boy, the love you give,_  
 _Its on my brain, its like,_  
 _Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh._

 _Are you ready? Cause I'm ready._  
 _Ooh ooh, are you ready? Cause I'm ready._  
 _Boy get ready, cause I'm ready._  
 _Ooh ooh ooh, boy I'm addicted to you._

 _He's all up in my veins._  
 _Ooh, I got addicted._  
 _His love is so addictive._  
 _It took over me._

 _He's all up in my veins._  
 _Its like I got a shot._  
 _Injection to my heart._  
 _It flows through my body._

 _He's all up in my veins._  
 _And I need it everyday._  
 _Good lovin oh baby,_  
 _Ooh yay, ooh yay._

 _He's all up in my veins, veins, veins._  
 _He's all up in my veins, veins, veins._  
 _Ooh, oh._

 _He's all up in my veins, yeah,_  
 _He's all up in my veins_

I checked my watch, 1 am, human time. Damn, time sure does fly when your all alone with your thoughts.I sigh, as i carefully scale down the roof, not wanting to create any noise to attract the dorm matrons.

I yawned, Who knew singing to clear your mind, actually works. I felt the darkness over come me before I hit the bed.

* * *

As I saw her start to leave, I wanted to move. I wanted to get up. To tell her how amazing her voice was. To tell her that she is better than she lets herself believe.

If only I could move...

* * *

 **Hey Guys, thanks for reading this.**

 **It was meant to be a one-shot, but if you like it, I can continue with it?**

 **I don't know if you realized this, but i kinda changed some of the lyrics. Only because the original song is by a guy singing about a girl. This version, however, is vice versa, A girl singing about a guy. Just so it made sense. XP**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this :D**

 _ **See you soon, Vamps ;[**_

 **From Sid :P**


	2. Chapter 2 - Silent Stares

**Hey Guys, sorry about not going straight into the story, but I just wanted to thank everyone that read the first part of this story.**

 **I'm so happy that so many people have viewed this story and some have given such nice reviews, I really hope I can see even more this time! Let's raise the bar!**

 **Also, if you would be so kind, that, if you wouldn't mind posting some ideas you might like to be shown in this story. I want to make this so that it's not only written by me, but by all the fans and readers, who dedicate their time for fanfictions. I am one of many who feel really grateful. :)**

 **Anyway, now onto the story. XD (Use of back and forth Human Time and Vamp time, don't worry, i'll add reminders) I tried to show as mush 'Rose' like personality as I could, i hope it's enough!**

 **Oh, p.s. I sadly don't own Vampire Academy, all rights go to Richelle Mead, beside the plot. (Even though I want Dimitri *cries*)**

* * *

 **Rose P.O.V**

 _Ring-Ring-Ring_

I groan as I roll over to the side of the bed, my eyes barely open. I looked at the time, 6:10 pm **(Human Time)**.

"It's only 6:10" I grumble as I turn over again, trying to get comfortable...6:10...

Wait, 6:10! Shit, i'm late for practice with Comrade!

Ugh, he's gonna make me run more laps. Doesn't he know sweat isn't considered as sexy anymore!

As I stepped out of the bathroom, having a lightning fast 5 minute shower, I rushed to find my gym clothes, only to check the time and see it's 6:25, I'm already half an hour late, maybe if I sprint i'll be there by 6:30?

I dashed out of my dorm, expecting the hallways to be empty, as they always are...

Lucky, today was no exception. **(XD, Sorry, I know i'm evil)** as the hallways were empty, beside the dorm matron, of course.

I swear she hates me. She always glares at me when I pass because she still thinks I kidnapped the princess for almost 2 years. After knowing Lissa since we were in diapers, you'd think people would trust me with her more, but no, just because an old trouble-making _Dhampir_ disappears with the last _Moroi_ of a Royal line, then it's _obviously_ the Dhampir's fault.

I stop for a second. Whoa, where did the wave of feels come from? Maybe i'm PMSing? Ugh, not the time, i'm already late and I don't want too many extra laps, I want to be able to make it through lunch.

I finally reach the Gym. I open the doors, running in.

"I know i'm late, but can we skip the speech and zen lessons and you go straight to telling me how many laps I have to do now?" I say with sigh.

Silence...

Huh, that's odd, where could he be? He always punctual. Usually he would be sitting on the mat, probably reading one of his western. I still find it almost comical that he likes them, with the way he acts like a cowboy, with the duster and all.

Well, he's bound to be somewhere, hopefully on the academy ground. So, I walked out of the gym, then started to jog around, looking for any sign for Dimitri.

As I was about to call it a day, and get ready for my classes, I saw Alberta walk out of her office. I yelled for her, waving my arm in the air, then jogged up closer to her.

"Hey, Alberta, have you seen Dimitri" I ask, may as well try before calling it a day.

"Oh, hey Rose, didn't you you get the memo? Guardian Belikov called in sick today, so you won't have any extra training. But, after classes, i'll be mentoring you today, just so you don't fall far behind in your practice lessons. You're okay with the arrangement, right?" She asked, a hint of worry was easy to detect from her voice. She always worries about me, I think it's because she practically raised me, since my mother left me at the Academy at a young age. The worry was probably because she thought I had settled into this routine, that I would be uncomfortable with this decision.

"It's alright, I guess. This is just a one off, right" I say with a light smile. She accepted my reply with a slight nod and walked off. What could have happened to him?

This was unusually, not just cause he was Dimitri, practically a god, but because he was Dhampir. Dhampirs don't get sick, because of their immunity to diseases. Maybe it's something psychological? But, then again the man has killed 7 Strigoi, what else could possible bother him?

I was left with my thoughts as I went back to my dorm, to change into my uniform and get to my first class on time, maybe even early.

* * *

The rest of the morning **(Vampire Time)** was uneventful. Classes went by slowly, but surely. I couldn't concentrate, thought, because I my mind was racing at another thought. Dimitri. What if he was injured? Is he okay now? Did he go somewhere last night? That last one stopped my train of thoughts, if he did go out last night, did he hear me?

Ha, I'm more worried about my little secret getting out, rather than the health of my mentor. God, I'm so selfish!

While I was mentally bullying my self, I had failed to realize that Stan had asked a question, directed towards me.

"Miss Hathaway, since you seem to be paying so much attention to this lesson, if you would be so kind as to answer the question I have asked you, for the second time, What is this technique called?" Stan glared at me, annoyed at my lack of concentration.

I quickly read the whiteboards, seeing the notes he wrote, then I remembered one of Dimitri's lesson a few weeks ago. The answer came almost instantly to me.

"It's called the Raven-Drake Defense Method, Guardian Alto. It's when the far guardian/guardians scopes the scene and the near guardian/guardians get into positions where they can see their charge and also check the scene at the same time, sir." I said, my voice mostly spoke with a monotone. For me, this was just basic recall. I guess Dimitri's extra lessons are more helpful than I thought.

"Th-that's c-correct, Miss Hathaway." Stan stood there, gobsmacked. He looked at me like I was some alien prodigy, and the fact that I didn't call him 'Stan' or 'Alto', I can understand why he was so surprised, beside the fact that I answered his question correctly, with extra information.

He wasn't the only one who looked surprised, every novice and guardian in the room stared at me, like I just told them I was a Strigoi or something. I swear one of them went to grab their stake. I guess that would be how any normal person react, if they who knew who I was. I barely pay attention in class, and when I do, it's usually so I have material for my jokes towards them.

"Rose, are you feeling alright?" Stan asked, very confused and even slightly concerned.

"I'm fine" I say, the corners of my lips turning upwards into a form of a smile. All the while, I open my textbook to the page, written on the board, and began to catch up.

"Alright" He said. I could tell he didn't as accepted my answer, but kept quiet. I could see the hesitance in his eyes, but he continued on with the lesson. Almost like nothing had happened, just what I wanted.

The rest of the period went by quickly. I could feel the occasional stare, but then they went back to writing important notes. We had our finals coming soon, so everyone wanted as much help as they could get. This is an important year, as it's our last, meaning we need to make sure that we don't mess around. Too much.

Suddenly, the shrieking of the bell ricocheted in the almost silent classroom.

As soon as everyone heard it, they began chatting and packing their stuff, rearing to go to the cafeteria. Hey, after four hours of constant studying, you will need a break.

Hopefully, I'll manage to get a doughnut before afternoon classes, i'm starving.

* * *

As I walked my way down to the cafeteria, I could feel the staring eyes follow my every movement. Whispers traveled in the wind, passing my ears along the way. People were wonder what could have happened to 'badass-hateful-to-Stan-Alto-Hathaway'. Honestly, people forget I am person as well. I have my ups and downs, is that so weird?

I grabbed the second last chocolate doughnut on the tray, with an apple juice cartoon of course, **(Sorry, I just love this combo. I know i'm weird :P)** and found our table, in the center of the room. Everyone was already sitting there.

The one day I don't want to be the center of attention, yet everyone gets the perfect opportunity to stare at me...Damn it.

When I approached the table, everyone stopped talking to each other, and just started to stare.

"Guys, please, stop! Every has been staring at me for" I checked the wall clock "about a good fifteen minutes. Can someone tell me what I did to make you look at me like this?!" I don't know if they heard that last bit, as I rushed through it.

"Rose..." Lissa looked at me. Worry shone bright in her emerald eyes."Are you feeling okay?"

"I've already said i'm fine!" I huffed. Childish, I know, but everyone was getting on my nerves now, and Lissa knows _very_ well that I have a _very_ short temper.

"Rose, you never call Stan by his formal tittle, and you never pay attention in class. There must be something wrong." Eddie calmly said, not trying to make me any madder.

That last part actually hurt a lot, I think he could tell by my facial expretion. Just because _most_ of the time I don't concentrate and use my manors, doesn't mean that something has to be wrong with me. If I wanted, I could pay attention in class and use manors, but where is the fun in that?

 **"I'm fine!"** I growled. Everyone just froze and stared at us. I felt the darkness bubble within me. They had pushed me too far. If this continues, someone will end up in the clinic, half dead!

Everyone stared at me, wide eyed, even the Guardians. I'd never gone that far. Usually, if someone pissed me off, I would punch them in the nose or back bite, but growling, that wasn't me, there is something wrong...

As soon as the darkness started to clear, I came to my senses. I saw the terrified face of my friends, my family. Even the Guardians looked scared, but they hid it well. The only way I could tell they were scared was from the fear that resonated around the irises of their eyes. But, they looked ready to pounce on me at anytime.

At this point I was terrified of myself. I had never acted like this before. The sound of my own voice terrified me.

I was truely going insane...

At this point I was terrified of myself. I had never acted like this before. The sound of my own voice terrified me.

I was truely going insane...

"I-I-I'm s-so sor-r-rry" I said with a small voice. It wasn't them who had crossed the line, it was me. As soon as the words left my mouth, I got up and ran.

Yeah, I flat-out ran.

* * *

I know I shouldn't have done that but I need sone time to calm myself down. I'll go to the gym, my second safe heaven, after the roof...

* * *

Ah, I almost feel better, I mean it could be much worse.

I decided to miss the afternoon classes, wanting to avoid everyone staring at me. I went to a spot nobody would expect me to be. The only place where I can feel so calm when people could find me at any minute. The old music room.

Finally, the sign, marking that this was the music room, came into my view.

It's just like I remembered it to be, just a bit 'dustier'. The grand piano in the center of the room, giving space around it for the rest of the orchestra. Although as a small child, I was always stuck being the one with the triangle in class. But, when i was alone, I played my heart out on that very piano. I will never forget the feeling of peace I felt the first time I played on it.

I walked up to piano, after pushing the door open. I didn't bother closing the door, I needed that sense of peace, and I need it now.

I delicately lift the cover on the keys, softly running my fingertips across the keys. They felt so smooth and perfect. I sat down, a cloud of dust erupted from the seat. Replacing my fingers onto the keys, I began to think of the right songs, one to let all this emotion out and another to cheer me up.

Instantly, I know my first song. The melody comes to me as fluent and constant as a river.

Underneath (Adam Lambert)

 _Strip away the flesh and bone_  
 _Look beyond the lies you've known_

 _Everbody wants to talk about a freak_  
 _no one wants to dig that deep_  
 _let me take you Underneath_

 _Baby better watch your step_  
 _never mind what's on the left_

 _Your gonna see things you might not wanna see_  
 _it's still not that easy for me_  
 _Underneath_

 _A Red River of screams_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Tears in my eyes_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Stars in my Black and blue sky_  
 _and Underneath_  
 _under my skin_  
 _Underneath_

 _The depths of my sin_  
 _Look at me now do you see?_

 _Welcome to my world of truth_  
 _I dont wanna hide any part of me from you_

 _I'm standing here with no apologies_  
 _such a beautiful release_  
 _you inside of me_

 _A Red River of screams_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Tears in my eyes_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Stars in my Black and blue sky_  
 _and Underneath_  
 _under my skin_  
 _Underneath_

 _The depths of my sin_  
 _Look at me now do you see?_

 _Strip away the flesh and bone_  
 _Look beyond the lies you've known_

 _I'm standing here with no apologies_  
 _such a beautiful release_  
 _you inside of me_

 _Baby better watch your step_  
 _Never mind what's on the left_

 _You're gonna see things you might not wanna see_  
 _It's still not that easy for me_  
 _Underneath_

 _A Red River of screams_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Tears in my eyes_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Stars in my Black and blue sky_  
 _and Underneath_  
 _under my skin_  
 _Underneath_

 _The depths of my sin_  
 _Look at me now do you see?_

 _A Red River of screams_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Tears in my eyes_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Stars in my Black and blue sky_  
 _and Underneath_  
 _under my skin_  
 _Underneath_

 _The depths of my sin_  
 _Look at me now do you see?_

Tears dripped from my eyes, my heart pounded in my chest. I could feel the blood rushing in my vains, trying to keep the little oxygen I letting into my body. It's all so true, yet it hurts so much.

This melancholy state I'm in is getting old. I need to something to raise the spirits, and I know just the thing.

Just the way you are (Bruno Mars)

 _Oh his eyes, his eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
 _His hair, his hair_  
 _Falls perfectly without him trying_

 _He's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell him every day_

 _Yeah I know, I know_  
 _When I compliment him_  
 _He won't believe me_  
 _And its so, its so_  
 _Sad to think he don't see what I see_

 _But every time he asks me do I look okay_  
 _I say_

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _Cause you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_  
 _And when you smile,_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
 _Cause boy you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

 _His lips, his lips_  
 _I could kiss them all day if he'd let me_  
 _His laugh, his laugh_  
 _He hates but I think its so sexy_

 _He's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell him every day_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_  
 _I'd never ask you to change_  
 _If perfect is what you're searching for_  
 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking_  
 _If you look okay_  
 _You know I say_

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _Cause you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_  
 _And when you smile,_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
 _Cause boy you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

 _The way you are_  
 _The way you are_  
 _Boy you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _Cause you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_  
 _And when you smile,_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
 _Cause boy you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

I feel so much better, like a weight lifted off of my chest. Cheesy, I know, but so true. Maybe tommorow I can properly apologize to everyone, with my normal attitude, of course.

* * *

The soft melody from the piano, such divine music. Her voice, so melodious, a goddess would be jealous. If only I had the courage to tell her, to put aside what we already have and just tell her. Maybe tommorow, but for now, I have work to do.

* * *

 **S** **o, what do you think? Long I know, but was it worth while? Maybe you saw it again, but I edited the song to fit for Rose, just so it made sense, that's all. Leave** **me a review with all your thoughts! I love reading all the positivity and hopefully some ideas for improvement?**

 **Who do you think the unknown person is? Tell me your guesses :P**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)**

 _ **See you later, Vamps :[**_

 ** _From, Sid XD_**


End file.
